


The Chemicals Between Us

by YourShadow



Series: My Fics Know What You Did in the Dark [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren/Everyone, Heat Fic, Marathon Sex, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s in Heat and Hanji wants Levi to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walls that Lie Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I…I don’t…I don’t claim ownership of Attack on Titan and this is precisely why. The song in the titles is by Bush.
> 
> Warning: Sexual implications related to being in Heat. Marathon sex in later chapters.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Hanji is female. I’ve had this idea tossing around in my head for a while, and decided to give it a try. Just…just go with it…

“I feel weird, Hanji.” Eren muttered.

“How so?”

_“Don’t you see how everyone is staring at you, Jaeger? When you walk into a room, everyone knows. It’s like we can sense your presence or something.”_

_“What does it mean?”_

_Jean just shrugged, looking at Eren like a piece of meat. It unnerved him. Jean was sitting too close. He looked to Mikasa, who was glaring at the others, challenging them to make a move. The entire dining hall was silent. Their conversations stopped the second Eren walked in. Armin’s eyes scanned the room, resting on Eren with a wealth of knowledge held inside them._

Everyone seemed to know something he didn’t. Eren’s stomach was twisting into knots painfully, as if cramping, for days now. He felt abnormally warm (more so than usual), was prone to dizziness, and nearly fainted during training the other day. He caught Reiner staring at him last night at dinner. Reiner’s face was taut, eyes sharp, like a predator. Eren caught the jab Bertholt threw into Reiner’s side to catch his attention and the whispers they shared, glancing at him as if they _knew_. Even Annie acted strange, looking at him oddly as if he was going to attack _her_ instead of the other way around, stance more hostile than usual, as if expecting a grueling fight.

_“You smell different.” Krista noted one day during training._

_“Really?” Eren sniffed himself, wondering if he needed to bathe._

_“It’s a good smell. Like dark spices or something…” she murmured, coming closer to inhale his scent. A small blush alighted her cheeks. “Sorry.” She mumbled, shuffling away. Eren’s face was red._

It wasn’t until Ymir cornered him when he made the connection. She asked how he was feeling, and when he mumbled something about cramps and feeling hot, she just nodded. Some kind of puberty thing, he was told. When he approached Reiner later, wanting to know what that stare was for earlier, he said the same thing. And then he asked…

“Everyone’s saying it’s some kind of puberty thing. But…” Eren began to explain.

Hanji cocked her head to the side. “You think it’s a Titan thing?” she questioned.

_“You’re fucking hot, Jaeger!” Jean exclaimed. Eren blinked, surprised enough to let Jean take advantage and nail him square on the jaw. “Not like that, you pervert! Your skin is really warm. You feeling okay?”_

_“Isn’t it hot outside?”_

_“Not really, I mean, you’re warmer than the sun right now. Hey, you’re not going to transform, are you?” Jean began backing away warily. “Just relax, control your anger issues, eh?”_

_“I’m…I’m not…” Eren shook his head._

He couldn’t even fight correctly anymore. He found his body trying to dominate any female soldier he trained with, yet submit to any males. Jean had him on his ass, grinning down at him, and it completely freaked Eren out the way he so easily accepted his defeat. He didn’t understand it, but he figured Hanji would have some ideas.

“I don’t…I’m not sure everyone else has gone through this before. I mean, Reiner acted like it was normal, but…I mean, I asked Mikasa what girls went through and she explained how periods work, and it…kinda feels…” Eren couldn’t continue his train of thought. He didn’t want to think about experiencing a menstrual cycle when he was clearly a male. Or was being a Titan different?

“Tell me the symptoms, Eren.” Hanji asked, carefully taking out a pad and pencil.

“Well, I’m always hot and sweating. I get dizzy just walking around, and I almost passed out a few times. I thought it was just the heat, but no one else is reacting the same way. They say it’s not even hot enough for a heat stroke. But my stomach, it makes me feel queasy, knotting up. I can’t eat. And…” he stopped again. There was another symptom he refused to reveal.

_Reiner was standing close. Eren began to notice the small touches he was receiving lately from some of the other recruits. They were soft, light, but felt odd. Why would Bert rest his hand on his back like that? Why was Reiner backing him into a wall? If they were going to fight, it wouldn’t feel this…sensual._

_“Reiner?”_

_“Hey, I noticed you’ve been acting weird lately.”_

_“Yeah, but everyone’s been acting weird around_ me _.”_

_Reiner smirked. “I bet I know why.”_

Reiner asked if he wanted help with his erection. Eren hoped no one would realize it, but the bulge was almost impossible to miss, according to the big blond. He immediately refused, embarrassed and flustered that Reiner would even ask. When he talked to Armin about it later, fighting the shame because his friend was the most intelligent person he knew, he suggested Eren see Hanji.

“Ah, is it okay if I ask a personal question?” Hanji asked tentatively. He didn’t miss the gleam in her eyes. He knew that gleam. Nodding, because he had no other option, he saw her fighting a grin. “Are you feeling…aroused at odd times?”

A blush crept across his cheeks, and he nodded again meekly.

 “Oh, you’re in heat!” Hanji exclaimed, eyes flashing brightly.

“Wh-what??” Eren spluttered. So it was a titan thing after all. Shit.

“I know just the person to handle this!” Hanji declared. That devilish gleam was on full-force.

“Who?” Eren squeaked, afraid of her answer.

“Captain Levi, of course!”

“NO! No, no, no, _no_ , please Hanji! Don’t call him, don’t tell him—,” Eren began frantically, waving his hands in the air.

“Don’t tell me what?” Levi’s voice made goose bumps appear and Eren froze.

“That was fast!” Hanji exclaimed again. She smiled at the erratic shushing motions and noises coming from Eren, who refused to acknowledge the Captain’s presence.

“What’s fast? I heard shouting and figured I’d make sure you weren’t torturing anyone in here.” Levi replied monotonously.

“Shhhhh.” Eren desperately wished she would just let it go. He regretted even telling her, but he had nowhere else to go. The last person he wanted to know about this was the man standing behind him. His objection was comical except for the embarrassment and fear in his eyes.

“Hanji, what’s going on?” Levi asked, stepping forward and eyeing his charge carefully, who looked ready to shit his pants.

“Eren’s in heat!”

Eren groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“And what do you want _me_ to do about it?” Levi asked, noting the embarrassment of the titan shifter.

“Well, _you_ are the one responsible for him. You said you’d take care of him, right? This is part of your job!” Hanji grinned, as if she solved the world’s problems.

Eren made noises of discomfort, high-pitched, keening wails as he sank to his knees, hiding his red face from the Captain. He hated Hanji for doing this to him. The only sounds he could make were chirps and squeaks, when he really wanted to scream.

Levi sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead to ease the migraine slowly forming. “So what, you want me to cut off his dick?” he asked lazily.

Eren screeched, scrambling away and bringing his knees up to protect his genitals from the Captain’s blades. Hanji burst into laughter, but Levi remained stoic, as if he were totally serious.

“Oh, you seriously think that’s what I was asking?” Hanji stopped abruptly at his expression. She turned to see Eren, mouth agape in shock, the same high keening sound coming from the back of his throat. “Look, you scared him.”

Levi shrugged. He glanced at Eren, eyes cold. Eren met his Captain’s stare.

His stomach clenched, a wave of heat washed over him, and he nearly doubled over as his vision blurred. His limbs felt numb, useless. Groaning, he clutched his stomach and nearly fell over, using a shaking hand to keep him upright.

“Is he going to be sick?” Levi asked, a hint of disgust in his tone. He took a few steps back, nose crinkling.

“I told you, he’s in heat! Don’t you know what that means?” Levi’s pointed glare told her he didn’t, and she’d better explain quickly. Her excitement was growing, eyes shining as she hopped over to him. “I think it has something to do with Eren being a Titan shifter. It might be a part of puberty, some kind of animalistic urge to impregnate a female and induce procreation to generate the species!”

“So why did you call _me_?” Levi asked.

“It could also be that he just needs to have sex.”

Again, Levi stared at her as if asking for an explanation. Through his haze, Eren was thankful the Captain didn’t figure it out yet.

“And?”

“Annnnd, while I would _love_ to have some titan babies running around, Erwin already said that wasn’t allowed. He refused to even let me talk my way into it.” She whined, then imitated the Commander’s voice. “It’s too dangerous, we don’t know what would happen, and letting Eren knock up some normal human girl could have serious consequences we aren’t prepared to deal with.” She pouted. “I tried explaining the benefit of finding a female titan, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Hanji, spit it out. I’m wasting time hearing you jabber about titans.” Levi growled.

“Don’t you see? Look!” she pointed at Eren, who collapsed onto the floor, groaning from the pain and discomfort. He was breathing heavily, panting, and his skin already glistened with sweat. There was a heady scent in the air, and they could see steam rising off of his body.

Then it clicked. Hanji could see it in the way Levi’s eyes widened slightly, a glint in them, then narrowed. He turned to glare at her one last time, then strode over to Eren. Without giving either of them a chance to respond, he threw the titan shifter across his shoulder and carried him out of the room. Hanji grinned excitedly and wrote down some notes.

The other members of their training squad watched Eren’s squirming form draped over Levi’s shoulder as he marched down the hall. Bertholt looked slightly worried, opening his mouth as if to say something, but didn’t have the chance as Levi kept walking.

“Quit fidgeting, brat.” Levi growled. Eren twitched in response, struggling to get out of Levi’s grip. The position was uncomfortable.

“Please…let me goooo,” he groaned.

“Shut up.”

“Gonna…puke…”

“Don’t. You. _Dare_.”

“Captaaaaaiiiin.” Eren groaned, nearly brought to tears. He didn’t know where Levi was taking him and what he intended to do, but he really wanted to lay down and just sleep this pain away. His skin was burning, as if he were about to transform, and it itched.

“Hold on, we’re almost there.” Levi replied in a softer tone. Eren shivered, despite the simmering heat all around him, and the pain lessoned.

Only to hit him with full-on arousal. He squirmed even more, wanting to get out of Levi’s hold and far away from him.

Soon he was dropped on his ass, shooting pain rising up his spine and making him arch his back, hissing. “I’m going to cool you down.” Levi muttered, pulling a lever and letting freezing cold water spray down on him.

The Captain watched as steam rose, sizzling off of Eren’s form as he lay under the water. The boy looked up at him in wonder, large eyes blinking slowly.

Levi sighed. “Hanji is such a piece of shit, putting this on me. She just wants me to get laid and she’s making up this stupid excuse.”

“I…I don’t think she’s lying, Captain.” Eren replied shakily.

Levi blinked. “You’re actually in heat.” He stated.

Eren blushed again. “Umm…I think so. I mean, I feel weird and…some of the others are acting strange around me.”

“Are you sure you’re not just sick?” Levi asked, sliding down against the wall to sit on the other side of the shower. Eren caught himself staring after Levi snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hey, if you’re gonna puke, do it in a bucket or something.”

“S-sorry, sir…”

“Eren.”

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you invading my personal space.”

Eren blinked. He was suddenly aware of how close he was to his Captain. He was leaning forward on his hands and knees, only a few inches from Levi’s face. The washroom was full of steam, fogging up the small area. Levi reached behind Eren and turned the cold water off.

“Captain, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Eren sounded so pathetic Levi almost felt sorry for him. “Have you ever fucked or been fucked, Jaeger?” Eren shook his head, eyes wide. “Then you should probably go do that. I’m sure this is just some kind of puberty thing.”

“Is that…allowed?”

“I’ll ask, but I’m sure Erwin will understand given the circumstances.”

“No! You can’t tell him!” Eren exclaimed, lunging forward and nearly knocking Levi over. The Captain glared up at him, giving him a few seconds warning before kicking him off.

“Eren Jaeger, I order you to get laid.” From his position on the ground, Eren grinned up at the Captain. “No. Go ask Jean or your friend Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: These are going to be short because I feel like it. Plus I have no idea where to take this. Have fun.


	2. Lying In This Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still Bush lyrics, still Isayama story.
> 
> Warning: Shameless smut. Shameless smut everywhere. Multiple pairings.
> 
> Mybrainproblems helped me with the smut for this, so go congratulate her on being awesome and read ALYNA or so help me…

Eren groaned, tossing and turning in his bed. He was dripping with sweat, limbs aching, chest tight and throat constricted, making it hard to breathe. His dick felt like it was being squeezed, always rock hard and throbbing. He whined every time he moved.

“Eren…are you okay?” Armin asked, leaning over the bed. Eren shuddered at the breath tickling his skin. He was in an isolated room, away from the other members of the 104th squad, for everyone’s protection.

“No…” he groaned. His skin was itching, burning, begging for some kind of relief.

“Is it the Heat?” his friend asked. Armin’s voice pulled a groan out of Eren, making him twitch. All the shifter could do was nod. He keened when Armin gently touched his shoulder. “Woah, your skin is burning…what did Hanji say?”

“Need…laid…” Eren mumbled, trying to concentrate on not jumping Armin’s bones. He didn’t want to scare his childhood friend, but he really wanted to pin the blond down and rut into him like an animal.

“What?”

“She said…sex…” he gasped out, curling into a tighter ball and whimpering.

“Oh…I suppose if Heat induces the biological urge to procreate, having intercourse would relieve the pain. So they’re going to let you?”

“Corporal…ordered me to…” Eren whined.

“With…who?” Armin asked curiously, leaning close to hear Eren better. He watched Eren struggle, limbs shaking, face scrunched up, sweat coating his skin. “Eren…if you want, I can…”

Eren’s eyes snapped open, yellow like his titan form, giving Armin no other warning before dragging him into bed and holding him close. Steam surrounded them as the blond squeaked, shocked at first as Eren licked, nibbled, and kissed his neck and face. Armin shifted to get into a more comfortable position beneath him, which triggered Eren to pin him down, growling slightly.

“Easy there, easy…” Armin said, voice shaking. His uniform was ripped off, strewn across the floor, and suddenly Eren was touching him, hot skin making him hiss. Eren’s clothes were already off, and Armin’s hands slid across his chest, trying to find a grip.

Armin’s leg was lifted and a finger prodded between his ass cheeks to find his hole. He cried out again, heart racing. He never saw Eren behave this way before. His mouth was captured, tongue invading, teeth scraping against his lips, swallowing Armin’s sounds.

The blond had enough sense to realize something was missing. He shoved Eren away—or tried to; his friend barely moved beneath the pressure of his hands, but seemed to understand what Armin wanted. Eren stared as Armin leaned over the bed, rummaging through the strewn clothes on the floor until his hand met the bottle of oil he brought to be prepared just for this moment. He was praising his genius when Eren made a growling sound, eyeing the bottle.

“Use this…please…” Armin whispered, pushing it into Eren’s hands. The shifter looked confused for a moment before his instincts took over again, ripping the cap open and slathering his hand with oil before returning to Armin’s ass.

One finger entered, sliding in and out, while Eren’s other hand held him down by the hip. Armin wanted to tell him to slow down, to be gentler, but the shifter probably wouldn’t hear him. He relaxed, reminding himself that he asked for this, he volunteered to feed Eren’s craving. He moaned when a second finger entered, the two scissoring to stretch him inside. He felt Eren’s cock rub up against his and shuddered, grasping the shifter’s hips that were already rolling and thrusting, creating friction between them. Eren was making grunting sounds, growling and groaning, biting at Armin’s skin.

Armin dragged one hand up Eren’s back and into his hair, fingers threading through the messy hair, closing around thick strands as Eren removed his two fingers to replace them with his slick cock, shoving all the way in without hesitation. Armin screamed, half-pleasure, half-pain, biting down on Eren’s neck.

Eren howled in his ear, pumping roughly inside, making the entire bed move and shake against the wall. The shifter adjusted Armin’s leg to get a better angle, pounding in, drawing blood with his teeth and nails digging into Armin’s skin. His friend’s grip in his hair tightened, hanging on for the ride, his other hand squeezing Eren’s hip.

Armin felt like he was on fire. He could only imagine how Eren was feeling.

The shifter wasn’t thinking, only reacting to instincts buried deep, unleashed in Heat. If he knew what he was doing, he would feel embarrassed, ashamed, and guilty for doing this to his friend. Right now, he could only think of relieving the tension. His movements became quick and erratic as he felt the tension building in his stomach, coiling and knotting. He was panting, with deep primal sounds erupting from his throat.

“E-Eren!” Armin yelled.

The shifter threw his head back, arching as he roared. His body spasmed, shuddering and convulsing, as he came inside his best friend. Collapsing, he barely noticed the world fading away.

When Eren opened his eyes again, they were the normal green, staring up into Armin’s concerned face.

“Are you…alright? I think you passed out, after…”

“After..?” Eren’s voice was sore and raspy. He swallowed, blinking. That was when he noticed they were both naked, their skin sticky and hot. His eyes drifted down to see white liquid dripping down Armin’s abdomen and on the inside of his thighs. “Armin…I…”

“It’s alright, I’m fine. Do you feel better?” his friend replied, waving his worry away.

Eren groaned, rubbing his face and attempting to sit up. Armin moved back to give him room. The shifter winced, glancing down at himself and letting out a piercing cry. He was hard again, the pressure back, head already leaking cum. He fell back against the bed, tears forming.

“Hey, this is probably normal. I mean, Heat usually lasts a while, doesn’t it?” Armin tried to reassure his friend.

“I can’t do that to you again. I’m sorry. I hurt you, I was barbaric. I can’t.” Eren said, shuddering as he cried.

“Shhhh,” Armin ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Don’t worry about me, I can handle it.” When his friend started shaking his head, he sighed. “Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t know what I want. But it’s probably safer for you to stay away from me. I’m so sorry Armin.” Eren mumbled.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Armin kissed his forehead. “Do you want me to send anyone else..?”

“Noooo…” Eren groaned, ashamed. He didn’t want to do that again, not with anyone else. He felt like a beast, a monster.

He felt the bed shift as Armin moved, gathering his clothes and wiping himself down with a rag before putting his uniform back on. Eren couldn’t look at his friend again.

“Don’t forget to eat.” Armin called as he left.

Eren lay there in the darkness, trying to remember how to breathe, chest heaving.

***

Eren lay in bed sobbing for what seemed like hours. His stomach roiled, insides cramping and tightening, head dizzy with pain. He was coiled into a ball, arms wrapped around himself to keep from losing his grip on reality. He kept thinking about what he did to Armin and wanted to retch.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop _thinking_. He thought of Corporal Levi in ways he was too ashamed to admit, he thought of Armin, remembering the sounds and faces he made, wondering if his feeling ran deeper for his friend than he originally thought. He thought of what Hanji said, her words echoing in his mind like a mantra. He saw the faces of his friends, remembered each odd encounter, how they sounded, what they said, analyzing every word until his vision blacked out.

He tossed and turned, trying not to let the beast out again. He could feel it trembling beneath his skin, a desperate scream prepared to tear itself out of his throat at any moment. Why was this happening to him? It was bad enough that he was the one thing he most hated, the one thing he vowed to kill, a titan just like his enemies. It was bad enough no one trusted him, even though he didn’t even know how he got this way. It was bad enough his father had all the answers, but was nowhere to be found.

Everything was bad enough. Why _now_ of all times was he suddenly struck with this mating urge? He couldn’t do anything about it. He had no one to turn to, even though Armin offered himself. He couldn’t take advantage of his friend, he couldn’t let things go too far.

And the Corporal…no. _No_. He couldn’t think about his feelings for the Corporal.

Round and round his thoughts went in his head. He couldn’t stop them, couldn’t fight it, so he closed his eyes and begged whatever gods there were to let him sleep in peace. Soon the exhaustion from struggling against his own body caught up to him, and he felt himself drifting.

***

When Eren woke up, he thought he was fine. The tension was bearable, the headache and heat becoming comfortable, so he dared to venture into the dining hall to eat dinner. But he didn’t make it.

He was walking down the hall when his vision grew hazy, limbs weak as he collapsed against a wall. He felt a steady hand, a body press against him, and glimpsed blond hair.

“A-Armin?” he asked faintly.

“No,” a rough voice whispered in his ear, making him shudder and melt. He knew that voice, this touch, that smell…

Reiner put a knee against the wall, holding Eren steady as he ran a hand up the shifter’s shirt. Eren gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he arched his back into the taller boy’s chest. His mind was fuzzy, but he didn’t care because the heat was washing away with the hand against his stomach. A moan slipped through his open mouth.

“You should’ve accepted my offer earlier.” Reiner rumbled against his neck, kissing and sucking. Eren could feel the vibrations of Reiner’s voice throughout his body and moaned again, body reacting, wanting more.

He felt a hand slip inside his pants, palming his throbbing erection, and whined. With the little strength he had left he braced himself against the wall, forehead touching the wood. Reiner slipped Eren’s pants down to his thighs, then cupped his ass. Eren whimpered again, pressing closer.

Reiner slipped a hand into his pocket, bringing out the small bottle of oil used to clean the maneuver gear he always carried with him once he realized a better use for it. He used one hand to spread Eren’s cheeks, the other to insert the first lube-coated finger inside his hole, circling the rim.

Eren cried out, panting, and Reiner turned his head to kiss him. He was surprisingly gentle with his fingers and tongue, both thrusting at the same time. Eren was completely relaxed in his arms, moaning and shifting wherever Reiner wanted him to.

He gasped when he felt Reiner’s tip prod at his hole where his fingers loosened him. The head pushed in slowly, teasing, as Reiner’s still-wet fingers moved down the length of Eren’s cock lightly, making him whine.

Reiner squeezed his hand around Eren’s dick as he pushed further in, and Eren twitched. The stocky boy let out a small moan, closing his eyes and pressing forward, filling Eren to the hilt. Despite the danger of being caught, Reiner moved slow and steady, picking up a rhythm as Eren squirmed.

His chest rubbed against the wall, but he didn’t care because Reiner was kissing him, stroking him, and fucking him all at the same time and it felt _right_. He sighed, arching his back into Reiner’s hips and matching each thrust. They were panting, sweat dripping and palms clammy. Reiner grunted, biting Eren’s neck as the pace increased.

Eren shrieked, throwing his head back to bare his throat. Reiner licked from his shoulder to his jaw, feeling the vibration of Eren’s whine, and moved faster, feeling close to an orgasm. He continued to stroke Eren’s dick, cum leaking and slathering his hand.

From the breathy whines coming out of Eren’s mouth, Reiner knew he was close as well. He shifted angles and punched in, making Eren scream. He muffled the cries with a kiss, feeling the boy shudder around him, until hot cum splashed into his hand and gushed out of his own tip. He pulled out, letting it drip onto the floor, and held Eren up.

He knew the moment Eren returned to his senses, eyes clearing and blinking wearily until they focused on his face.

“R-Reiner?!” he exclaimed, struggling out of his grip. He was still weak, tripping over his pants, and Reiner had to catch him.

“Easy there, Jaeger.” He pulled Eren’s pants back up around his waist and fixed his shirt. The boy was staring at him with a shocked expression. “You looked like you wanted it.” Reiner shrugged after a moment.

Eren’s mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. Reiner pushed his bangs out of his face, leaning in to kiss him while he still had the chance. Eren felt his body relaxing, refusing to fight back, and made a frightened sound muffled by Reiner’s lips.

“It’s going to keep happening, so you better get used to it.” Reiner chuckled, stepping back. “I don’t mind if you come to me again the next time it hits.”

Eren’s face was red, still recovering from the sex and once again embarrassed because of his situation. “Um…thanks…” he mumbled, looking away. He heard Reiner’s footsteps as he walked away. “Wait! Aren’t you going to explain all this to me? You seem to know, but…how?”

Reiner turned back to him with a smirk. “Just a puberty thing, Eren.”

The shifter stood leaning against the wall for a moment, staring off down the hall where Reiner went. That way lead to the dining hall, where he was planning to go before the Heat struck him. Could he still go there, after what he and Reiner did? The big guy didn’t seem to mind, it didn’t bother him what just happened, not enough to hide from the others. But Eren didn’t want to see them right now. He remembered the hazy thoughts he had earlier, and he couldn’t be in a room full of people who wanted to have him for dinner.

Slowly, senses dulled and limbs numb, he trudged back to his room. Crawling back into bed, he let exhaustion once again lure him to sleep.

His fitful dreams consisted of wild encounters, his feverish mind placing face after face onto the body he was fucking.

***

The next time he awoke, Eren realized it was morning after noticing the light spilling in through his window. He decided to forgo eating altogether and instead get cleaned up, knowing Corporal Levi would yell at him for looking so dirty and smelling like sex. He headed for the shared showers, hoping the cold water would help. When Levi dumped him under the freezing spray the other day it dimmed the sensations and helped clear his mind.

His clothes were dropped unceremoniously on the floor as he stepped into the shower stall, sighing as the water hit him. He was right, the cold helped calm him…and it also made him aware of how sore his body was. Despite his healing abilities and Reiner’s soft touch, his lower half was screaming. He wanted to lay down in the shower, and considered taking a bath instead to relieve his aching joints.

Bracing himself against the stall, he closed his eyes and let the water soothe him. He didn’t hear her come in, nor notice her presence until he felt a hand on his back. Turning sharply, he came face-to-face with Annie.

She didn’t speak, just leaned in to kiss him. Eren reached out, grabbing her arms, but she came closer, pressing herself fully against him and backing him against the stall. Gasping, he realized she was naked, her skin already slick from the water.

“Reiner said you might need some help.” She whispered in his ear. He noticed steam around them as his skin warmed up, reacting against the cold water. Eren had no chance to reply before she was sinking to her knees in front of him, gripping his hip and thigh.

His own knees were shaking as her lips neared his navel, brushing gently down his trail of hair to kiss the base of his dick. He watched her mouth travel down his length, feeling her moist breath on his skin. When a pink tongue darted out, he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

He moaned when she licked the head, teasing before taking him inside. He felt himself sliding as she took more of him into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. He could feel her swallow around him and shuddered.

Eren could barely breathe in the humid stall, uncontrollable moans and whines leaking out of him. He wasn’t sure why he was experiencing so many sexual encounters in such a short amount of time, although from the way Hanji ranted it was probably due to the Heat cycle. Even though he was sore, tired, and hardly horny, his body was prepared for any kind of stimulation available.

However, he could tell he was reaching his limits when he cried out, scratching at the tiles on the stall and writhing as Annie sucked him down. “Annie…st-stop!” he gasped. “Going to…to…!”

A roar resounded around the room as his ejaculation hit, squirting down her throat. She pulled back, catching some cum on her chin. When she looked up at him, Eren’s knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor.

With a hazy vision, he saw her stand, tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I am justifying the marathon sex to being in Heat. In fact, everything in this chapter is contributed to Eren being in Heat. There probably won’t be as much smut in the next chapter, but who knows!


	3. The Chemicals Displaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yep, still Bush and Isayama.

Levi noted Eren’s absence and needed only to glance over at his friends to decide what to do. He had to find the kid and make sure he wasn’t dead, or terrorizing another part of camp. The Corporal swore he heard the titan’s roar a few times throughout the day, but could never pinpoint the exact location. It unnerved him somewhat, although he wasn’t sure exactly why.

When Hanji threw this on him, it pissed him off. Thinking about it now, he knew it would’ve been better to just take care of the kid then and there. But he didn’t like surprises, especially when it came to sex. He scowled just thinking about all these kids running off and fucking behind buildings where they thought no one could see them.

Marching down the halls, he checked the room where Eren was supposed to be holed up in first. He noted the thrashed sheets and dim odor of sweat and sex before continuing. The kid wasn’t at dinner the night before, and no one saw him that morning.

Levi found him sprawled out in one of the shower stalls, dazed and staring up at him like maybe this was all a dream.

“Hey, kid, get up.” Levi knelt down, ignoring the cock at half-mast Eren was sporting, and shook him roughly. The entire room was humid, fogged up due to the steam rising from Eren’s body. Levi really hoped he wasn’t about to transform, because he didn’t have his blades on him.

Eren made a noise, but otherwise didn’t respond coherently. The Corporal sighed, turning off the water and dragging Eren out of the stall. He grabbed a towel and wrapped the shifter in it, hefting him into his arms.

***

“Hanji, we need to talk.” Levi declared as he unceremoniously dropped Eren on one of the tables Hanji had in her lab.

“Oh, so you finally—,” Hanji began but he interrupted.

“The kid looks like shit. I found him lying on the floor in a shower stall, mumbling some shit. What’s going on?”

Hanji took a deep breath, giving Levi a look reserved for young children who asked stupid questions. “I told you, he’s in Heat.”

“Well make it stop. He can’t train or fight like this. We can’t use him if he can’t even walk.”

“I told you how to fix it.”

Levi scowled. Hanji stared back, a small smile on her lips. “Keep him in here a moment. I’ll be right back.”

“Oooo, do I get to watch?”

“NO!” he stormed off, cursing her.

Eren stirred on the table, groaning and shifting beneath the towel. “Aww, is this too rough for you? Maybe I can make something to help…” Hanji started rifling through her concoctions, setting up beakers and bottles of strange liquid aside from her other projects.

The shifter muttered something, but Hanji couldn’t hear it. She leaned closer.

“Corporal…”

Hanji smiled. “Soon. Just give him more time, Eren.” She patted his head.

***

“Alright, which one of you brats fucked Eren Jaeger?” Levi announced once he reached the dining hall. All conversation stopped. Mike stared at him as if he lost his mind. Maybe he did. This was a bit blunt, even for him.

He caught Armin’s terrified expression and motioned toward him. “Anyone else? You’re not in trouble…yet.” He growled as the kid meekly walked up to him.

Reiner stood, face solemn. He glanced at Annie, sitting on the other side of Bert.

“Do blowjobs count?” she asked lazily.

Levi gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. “Anything sexual counts.” He said through clenched teeth. The two trainees gathered around Armin, who was trying to hide his red face by ducking his head. Levi scanned the room one last time in case anyone else decided to jump up. After a moment he nodded and then led the way out of the room. “Come on.” He told the group behind him. He wondered if it was a coincidence that they were all blond. Absently, he thought about warning Erwin that he might be Eren’s type.

He burst through Hanji’s door with the group just in time to see Eren attempting to sit up while Hanji coaxed some liquid down his throat.

“All three of these kids did something sexual with him. When did you say, Annie?”

“This morning.” She answered.

“And you two?”

“Umm…y-yesterday afternoon.” Armin replied nervously.

“Last night, before dinner.” Reiner rumbled.

“Three of them Hanji. In the span of a day and a half.” Levi turned back to her.

Eren still looked out of it, laying back against the table and holding his head. Levi noticed he was still wet, most likely from sweat.

“Well, I just gave him something to hopefully soothe the pain. That’s all I can do.” The scientist replied, shrugging.

“That’s not good enough. Look at him.” Levi pointed at the shifter who was beginning to groan and writhe on the table.

“You…might want to get them out of here…” Hanji said, glancing at the three trainees behind him.

Levi glanced back, examining their expressions. He felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. “Fuck, when did it get so hot in here?”

“Levi…”

He frowned at Hanji’s insistent expression and sighed. Eren was only getting worse. “Fine, shoo.” He said, gesturing for the kids to leave. They did as they were told, albeit begrudgingly. He noticed Annie and Reiner share a look with each other, and Armin glanced back worriedly, though something in his eyes told Levi there was more than concern lurking inside the depths of his eyes.

Eren seemed to calm somewhat once everyone was gone, and the air seemed lighter than before. Levi crossed his arms, glaring at Hanji as he waited for her to explain.

“I have a theory.”

“Spit it out.”

“His sexual partners are all attracted to his titan form, and by that I mean he’s currently giving off an almost animalistic aura of pheromones and mating signals. Anyone can get caught up by it. He can’t control it, and they may feel enticed or seduced into it. Unless…”

“What.”

“Well, one of them could be a titan as well.” Hanji shrugged and laughed. “Or all of them!”

“Why the fuck would you say that, shitty glasses?” Levi growled.

“Just…the way they looked at him. That’s why they needed to leave, it was getting pretty tense in here. Didn’t you notice it?”

“It just got hot, probably because of all the bodies.” He shrugged.

“And the pheromones.” Hanji added. “C’mon, you don’t sense it? Eren is like a slab of juicy meat placed amidst a group of starving travelers.”

Levi blinked. “I have more control over my sexual drive than a bunch of teenagers, Hanji.”

“Maybe a little _too_ much control…” she mumbled under her breath, but his eyes still narrowed to glare at her. “I don’t know, it’s hard to tell since all my test subjects ended up dying on me before I could get any useful information out of them.” Levi snorted and she threw him a glare. “But I think when titans are in Heat, other titans can sense it. That’s how they reproduce, just like animals. Or maybe it’s just an inherent form of whatever causes them to shift, so they can mate while in human form to produce a baby shifter.”

“Hanji…”

“What?”

Levi looked pointedly at Eren, who was panting and thrashing on the table. “I don’t think your little potion worked.” He commented.

She frowned, then glanced up at Levi. “Leave the room for a moment.” He gave her an odd look. “Just do it. I want to try something.” He sighed, but walked out and into the hallway.

Hanji watched Eren, who seemed to relax more, his grip on the towel loosening. He still looked to be in pain, but it was different than a moment ago. She took a thermometer and checked his temperature, writing down the results. He was covered in sweat, breathing heavy, eyes staring off into the distance.

“Come back in.” she called. She heard Levi grumbling as he entered the room again. “Come closer.” He took a few steps forward. “ _Closer_ , dammit.” He made a disapproving noise but took a few more steps, until he was a couple inches from the table.

Eren keened, tossing and turning when he sensed Levi’s presence. Hanji started scribbling in her notebook as Levi frowned down at him. He reached out a hand but was stopped when Hanji shouted at him. “Don’t touch him!”

“Why the hell not? He looks in pain.”

“Just trust me. Leave the room again.”

“Why?”

“Because he calmed down last time. No _go_.”

He couldn’t resist the demanding tone in her voice, so he glanced down at Eren and watched as he backed out. The farther away he got, the more Eren seemed to calm down. He left the room completely and waited, listening.

Hanji continued writing, observing the shifter. Eren’s heart-rate was slowing down, returning to somewhat normal, and the flare of heat she felt when Levi was standing by the table was dissipating. She nodded to herself.

“I have another theory.” She called out, and Levi returned. He kept his distance, leaning against the wall. “Titans may have a more complex mating system than I originally thought. They may be… _picky_ about who they mate and procreate with.”

Levi lifted an eyebrow. He could see where this was going and didn’t like one bit of it.

“Eren may not be satisfied until he finds the right partner. Those three might have helped a little, but since he’s still in Heat he obviously didn’t accept them. His body is looking for another connection.”

“Hanji…”

“It probably has to do with certain chemicals. Most animals have certain mating rituals and habits when choosing the right partner. Birds have colorful feather patterns, dances, and they sing or put on a show to attract possible mates. Other larger mammals fight for dominance, usually the males butting heads in order to win over the female. Deep down, it’s all about the biological traits each animal has which contributes to the child, making for the strongest, fastest, smartest offspring.”

“Are you trying to say Eren and I would be a perfect match in this titan mating bullshit?” Levi blurted, no longer hiding his irritation.

She adjusted her glasses. “Yes.”

“Fuck you.” He growled and stormed out.

Hanji sighed and glanced down at Eren. “Sorry kid. I tried.”

***

“No, Erwin.”

“ _Yes_ , Levi.”

The two glared at each other, standing off between the Commander’s desk.

“I’m not going to do it. The kid is fifteen. He’s a trainee.”

“He’s a titan shifter and a soldier of _my_ regiment, as are _you_.” Erwin replied, using his stern voice. “We need him to fight.”

“This is the shittiest thing you’ve made me do since…actually, this entire thing with Jaeger is shitty. I hate it.” Levi growled.

“Too bad.” Erwin replied bluntly. “He wants you.”

“Everyone wants me, he can get in line.” Levi snapped. Erwin glared at him. “Tell your eyebrows to stop looking at me like that.”

“Levi…” Erwin growled, frowning deeper.

Levi wanted to throw a tantrum. He wanted to pout and stomp and throw things and punch Erwin in the throat. However, that was childish and he would never be able to live it down. So instead he stood with his arms crossed (in case he decided to punch Erwin anyway) and continued glaring at his Commander.

“You ordered the kid to get laid, and now I’m ordering the same thing.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Do it quick, too. Don’t beat around the bush. Just get it over with.”

Levi gaped at him. “Erwin!”

The Commander stood, grabbing his paperwork. “That’s my decision.”

“And if I decide you’re being a jerk?”

“I swear to Wall Maria Levi I will strap you to the pole myself and whip that shitty attitude right out of you.” Erwin snarled, stomping past him.

“FUCK. YOU.” Levi yelled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Erwin and Levi got away from me for a bit. I apologize. I will reign them in next time, promise. Maybe.


	4. There Is No Lonelier Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nooooooooope. (Also I am not a sex god so if something seems super off just let me know and I'll try to fix it)
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long so here have the smut you’ve all been waiting for. It’s in mostly Levi’s POV so you get to see a lovely temper tantrum, enjoy~

Levi stormed out of Erwin’s office soon after the Commander. The tall blond was too far away at this point to catch up, which was probably a good thing since Levi’s murderous tendencies were starting to show again. As much as he hated this, Erwin was right, and they both knew it.

“Goddammit Erwin. Goddammit Eren. Goddammit Hanji. Goddammit all.” He grumbled down the hall. He made his way back to Hanji’s lab, where he knew she would have that maddening grin plastered on her face.

“Ahhh, you’re back!” she chirped, grinning wide. He didn’t deign her with a response, and instead dragged Eren off the table and over his shoulder again. The boy squirmed, making noises that Levi would never admit aroused him. Maybe it was the pheromones, after all. At least, that’s what Levi was going to tell himself when this was all over.

“And after the longest, hottest bath on the planet, I’m gonna take the hugest shit on Erwin’s desk. Here ya go, sir, just like you asked for, sir, hope it’s good enough, _sir_.” He growled. “Uggghhh and I’m gonna put piss in all of Hanji’s beakers. And I’m going to shove my blade up all of those trainees’ ass cheeks. I’m so fucking done with this regiment.” He continued ranting.

A few soldiers in the hall glanced at the pair oddly, stopping in their tracks to watch them with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths. No doubt word would reach the entire barracks by the end of the day. Maybe sooner.

“You know what? I’ll make _sure_ everyone hears. I’m gonna make this kid roar so loud they’ll all shit their pants.” He hissed.

“C-Corporal?” Eren whimpered over his shoulder.

“Hush.” Levi snapped at him. “This better be worth it. This better be what you want. I swear to Wall Sina, Eren, if you don’t recover from your Heat after this I’ll…I’ll….goddammit quit _moving_!”

Eren was attempting to struggle off his shoulder, making the walk unsteady. Trying to manhandle such a tall and lanky body was difficult when he was deadweight, let alone when he was wiggling around.

“Corporal?” Now Eren just sounded frightened. Like a child, who didn’t know where his mommy was. Levi winced. The kid watched his mom get eaten alive by a titan, thrown over another soldier’s shoulder. This must be like reliving a nightmare for him.

Levi sighed, calming down, and set the kid on the ground against the wall. “Look, just try to focus for a moment, alright?”

Eren was slick and sticky, but his eyes were vibrant as ever. _Woah, since when were they so green?_

Levi blinked a few times to clear his own head. “I’m going to take care of you, like I should have the first time. But if this doesn’t help you, I don’t know what else to do. We may have to lock you up and wait it out. Maybe Hanji can whip up some stuff to help you. Maybe Erwin can stop being a gigantic dick.” He snorted.

Eren was looking up at him, and Levi had the feeling he wasn’t comprehending anything. He was just staring, like he was hungry. And the Corporal was a juicy steak, dangling before him.

“Jaeger did you just fucking lick your lips?” He did it again, leaning closer. Levi slammed him back against the wall. “Listen here, trainee. We’re doing this _my way_ or we’re not doing it at all, fuck what anyone else says. Erwin can ride you until dawn for all I care, but you will _not_ mount me like some fucking animal, do you understand?”

Eren looked mollified, backing off a bit and seeming to shrink on himself. “Is that what it takes? I gotta be an ass to you for you to calm down?” Levi huffed, sighing and rubbing his eyes. “I bet Hanji would start jabbering on about animal hierarchies. Alpha and omega instincts. Pfft.” He muttered and shook his head, hands resting on his hips.

After a moment, he couldn’t stall any longer. “Alright kid…you ready?” he asked. The tentativeness in his voice made him scowl. Why was he so hesitant? Oh right. Sexually repressed issues from growing up in the Underground. Awkwardness in the romantic department due to said sexual repression from growing up in the Underground. Erwin literally ordering him to fuck a 15 year old kid who could potentially turn into a giant monster and eat him in the middle of it all. Titans.

Eren nodded demurely, and they walked side by side the rest of the way. Well, Eren tripped over his feet and had to lean on Levi, but it wasn’t far until they made it to his room.

“You’re going to clean my quarters when this is all done.” Levi muttered, more to himself than Eren, who collapsed across the bed, legs dangling off the side. “C’mon, where’s all that energy from two seconds ago? You’re not gonna make me do _all_ the work, are you?” he asked, pushing and prodding the kid into a better position.

Eren allowed himself to be pushed fully onto the bed and then slumped down on his stomach, groaning. When Levi made an annoyed sound, he tried to move his legs to flip himself, but he just ended up with his ass in the air and then his knees slid against the covers.

He tried to say sorry but it came out as “Mmmph.” The shifter heard his Corporal sigh behind him, and his hyper aware senses picked up the tell-tale signs of Levi starting to undress.

_That_ got him moving. Craning his neck and lifting himself up slightly, he turned to watch.

Levi glanced up as he was unbuttoning his shirt and glared. “Really?” he placed his foot on Eren’s back and pushed him down. “If you behave, maybe we can do this like normal. Until then, I’m not taking any chances.”

Eren squeaked, feeling the heel of Levi’s foot against his ass. It kinda felt good. Weird, but good. After a moment, Eren sucked in a breath and mentally prepared himself…only to hear profuse cursing and the sound of drawers being opened and rummaged through.

“Of course I don’t have anything for this shit. I didn’t expect to be _ordered_ to fuck another _soldier_.” Levi cursed. Then he paused. “You know, I always thought he’d call me into his office and tell me to bend over his desk.” He said to himself, then shrugged. “Fuck, what the hell are we supposed to use as lubrication?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Oil.” Eren croaked. Levi blinked, glancing at him. The look he was receiving made Eren think of the times they were cleaning an especially filthy room. “That’s what the others used…” Eren mumbled, trailing off as that expression deepened into something terrifying. Levi looked ready to scream.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and sighed breathily, trying to hold in a groan of annoyance. They were just kids. They didn’t know what they were doing. _He_ didn’t know what he was doing.

But Eren looked on the verge of death by blue balls, so he sucked up what little dignity he had left and took out a bottle of oil he used to clean his gear every night. He glanced from the bottle to Eren, who was waiting for him as patiently as a starving man could wait for a feast.

_Just do it, Levi_. He told himself. Easing his knee onto the bed, he tugged Eren’s clothes off, which made the shifter relax now that there wasn’t any restricting, hot fabric surrounding him. Eren let out a sigh, muscles no longer tense—instead, they were almost like liquid, lying limp on either side of his head as he lay face down on the bed.

Whether to reassure himself or Eren, the Corporal found himself running his hands up the shifter’s back, which sent a shiver down Eren’s spine…and a moan escaping past his lips. Levi’s knee slid forward between his legs, urging them apart as he mounted the bed. His hand reached Eren’s neck and the kid mewled like a kitten, arching and closing his eyes.

“Sensitive there?” Levi asked in a low, soft voice. Eren answered with more moans and slight squirming, so he took it as a yes. He rubbed Eren’s neck with his thumb and forefinger, eliciting more reactions, as his other hand slid from the bottle of oil to Eren’s ass. Spreading his cheeks, he poked at the rim and heard Eren squeak. The shifter pushed back into Levi’s hand, and the first finger was in.

Levi got into a better position to steady himself, practically straddling the shifter as he finger fucked him. He wondered if this would be enough to get him off. Judging by the kid’s stamina, it probably wouldn’t. Two fucks and a blowjob in a day and a half, yet he still wanted more.

He was rutting himself against Levi’s fingers, trying to create friction. Levi pressed harder against his neck. “Hey, easy there. We’re doing this my way, remember?”

Eren was panting and gasping, but his movements slowed, allowing Levi to take control again. He curled his finger inside, scratching at the walls, until he felt the pulse around Eren’s rim decrease slightly. Then he added a second finger, squeezing it in next to the first, and moved them at the same time to let Eren adjust. A low keening sound was already coming from the kid’s throat.

_Fuck, this is actually pretty hot._ Levi thought to himself, thinking about his fingers inside of Eren’s ass and the way the kid was getting off on it.

Licking his lips, Levi stretched his fingers as wide as they would go. Eren was gripping the sheets, beginning to writhe. Quickly, a third finger was added and curled. It was amazing, the kind of sounds coming from the shifter just by twisting a certain way. Levi felt himself growing hard, and succumbed to the debauchery.

Bending over the shifter, he placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, parting his lips slightly as they brushed up his neck. Eren shivered, letting out a carnal groan and pulling at the sheets. Light kisses turned into nips, which only increased the moans and squirming. Levi’s fingers were moving fast, and his other hand moved to grip Eren’s hair tightly.

Their skin was hot where it was touching, and Levi knew it was time. He leaned up, reaching back to grab the bottle of makeshift lube, and removed his fingers. Eren let out a disappointed, high-pitched noise as Levi slathered his dick. With his knees on either side of Eren’s hips, he got himself aligned and then pushed in.

The triumphant sound Eren made would definitely need to be addressed later, but Levi didn’t care at the moment. He felt the heat and the pulsations around him, squeezing him, and couldn’t hold back his own moan. It wasn’t that Eren was tight, but the way his ass pulled Levi’s dick in further had him gripping the sheets as well.

After a moment, they started to move in unison. Levi pressed forward and Eren pushed back, meeting each other at just the right time. The sound of skin slapping skin got louder as they moved faster, never straying out of sync with each other. Levi’s mouth was back at Eren’s neck, while a free hand slipped down across his hips and onto his pelvis, fingers tickled by pubic hair.

Eren was lost to the feelings, eyes rolled back into his head and lids fluttering, mouth open in a constant stream of gasping and moaning. He looked devastatingly beautiful to Levi like that, who wanted to know just how wrecked he could make the shifter look. The hand holding him up on the sheets overlapped with Eren’s, and their fingers entwined, knuckles straining against skin as Eren gripped the bed and Levi gripped him.

Levi was feeling out of breath and sweat dripped down his back, but he only increased his pace. Eren matched him stride for stride, meeting his ferocity and frequency with every thrust. It was almost like they never disconnected at times, but Levi felt himself going deeper and deeper. Finally he was at the right angle, hitting the perfect spot each time. He could tell by the way Eren screamed that this was what he wanted all along, this right here. The two of them, skin to skin and bone to bone, grinding into each other’s souls. If this didn’t satisfy the shifter’s Heat cycle, nothing would.

Levi pumped like his life depended on it—and maybe it did—until he felt his legs give out and his arms go numb. He was working Eren’s dick beneath them, forcing Eren to arch up into him and hold both of their weight. But either the kid was way stronger than Levi thought, or the shifter’s Heat was strengthening him to withstand the pressure, because he wasn’t even trembling.

Yet.

As they both got close to a mind-blowing orgasm, Levi noticed the slight shake in Eren’s limbs. He mouthed Eren’s shoulder, putting his knees into the back of Eren’s to hold them both steady. They were hunched over, Levi’s hand slick as it slid up and down the shifter’s cock, eliciting breathy cries. He found himself moaning into Eren’s ear, which only pushed Eren closer to the edge. He began to tighten around Levi’s dick, sucking it in deeper, drawing out cum from his tip. At the same time, they threw their heads back and unleashed so much sexual frustration that it left a puddle of thick, crème-colored liquid all over the bed.

Eren was howling, while Levi gave a short shout, and then they both collapsed.

Levi had the sense to roll off onto his back, arms spread as he stared blindly up at the ceiling.  Dimly, he came to the realization that Eren was lying in a puddle of cum, so he reached over and pulled the shifter onto his side, back to chest. Soon, Eren was asleep, but Levi’s mind wouldn’t let him enjoy the post-coital bliss for long. He kept thinking about the damn sheets, and how sweaty and sticky he felt, and how they both smelled like ass.

After giving himself some time to recover, he sat up slowly to survey the damage. Yep, his sheets were probably ruined. He eased over Eren’s sleeping form gently, but the boy was so far gone that a titan could burst in and he would stay dreaming. He thought about wrestling the sheets out from under Eren to clean them, but didn’t want to deal with the effort. Besides, he told the kid that he was going to be responsible for cleaning up after this was over, so he’d leave it for when the shifter finally awoke.

Instead, he decided to get clean while he could. He wasn’t sure if Eren would want to go another round once he recovered from this one, but he could still wash off the filth of gear oil and semen. And thanks to Erwin, he had his own bathtub so he didn’t have to do the walk of shame to the bath house. Filling his tub with hot water, he grabbed a new change of clothes, soap, and a washrag. When the water was close to overflowing, he eased himself in with a content sigh.

He sat there, soaking, for a long time. Eyes closed, head leaning back against the rim, he let himself slip back into that orgasmic state right after ejaculating his load into Eren’s ass. He would probably have to clean the kid before the stuff dried. That got him to tend to himself quicker, lathering the rag with soap and running it over his body quickly. Wrapping himself up in a towel, he rinsed the rag and then leaned onto the bed, trying to avoid the wet spots, and ran it between Eren’s legs.

The shifter made a small noise, but barely moved. Tentatively, Levi put the rag over his fingertip and dug into Eren’s hole, trying to clean his cum out as much as he could. After rinsing it one last time, he ran the hot rag over the rest of Eren’s body to clean off the sweat and oil. Having accomplished his goals, he started to dress and thought about leaving to let the kid rest up. He didn’t want to sit and stare at him until he woke up. Their situation was awkward enough.

Taking one last look at the sleeping titan, he exited the room and decided to give the Commander and Squad Leader a piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Awkward-in-the-romance-department-Levi is my favorite Levi. Also, this came out more comedic in the beginning than I planned but Levi was being a diva.


End file.
